mictionaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic Of Hoogwaard
=epublic Of Hoogwaard= Edit Comments0 31PAGES ON THIS WIKI ---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|'Motto:' "For Pepople for Contery"---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|'Anthem:' Volkshyyimmye---- |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|Oegstgeest And Zoetermeer---- |- !Capital |Hengelveld jure No Offical Capital |- !Largest city |Henggelveld |- !Official language(s) |Hoogwaardian |- !Other language(s) |Dutch |- !Official religion(s) |No state religion |- !Demonym |Hoogwaardse |- !Government | Despotic Republic 19-04-2013 - 11-2013 Revolutionary Republic 11-05-2013 Conferdrate Republic 24-5-2013 |- !Bondskanslier |Shady Restapato |- !Kanslier of Vinkmointain |Timo Vink |- !Great Leader and Guide of the Revolution |Shady Restapato |- !Legislature |The chamber |- !Type |Bicameral |- !Seats |4 |- !Election |2016 |- !Established |2013 |- !Area claimed |70m² |- !Population |44 |- !Currency |Staatsgulden jure Euro |- !National food |Cheese |- !National drink |Fanta |- !National animal |Eagle |- !Other national symbols |Blue |- !Patron saint |None |- !Internet domain |.hg jurre .nl |- !Calling code | +31 |- !Time zone | +1 (summer +2) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| ---- repbliekhoogwaard.jouweb.nl |} ContentsEdit http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Republic_Of_Hoogwaard# hide *1 Etymology *2 History *3 Government & Politics *4 Law & Order *5 Foreign Relations *6 Military *7 Hoogwaardian Invasion Of Plathallia *8 Geography & Climate *9 Geography *10 Climate *11 Economy *12 Culture *13 External Links *14 Trivia |} EtymologyEditEdit Hoogwaard Is In Oegstgeest And Great Republic It An Hobby Micronation Te Govemement Is An Dictacraty And An New Nation HistoryEditEdit The Hoogwaardian Consulat Is An Sucessor State Of Sahdyvinkenstein An Another State '' ''But the government went into exile and shadyvinkensteinse government founded the republic Hoogwaard By 3 separatists Went 12; 15 PM To The Location And The declared its independence Government & PoliticsEditEdit The Govemement Is An revolutionary republic But er is are demoratictic elements 4 Are Members Of The Consul Law & OrderEditEdit Er Is An Police And Hoogwaard what legal is in hoogwaard is Soft drugs own use[3]Offical FlagQat The Pirate Bay the constitution 1.1 All persons in Hoogewaard, are to be treated equally conditions. Discrimination on grounds of religion, belief, political opinion, race or sex or on any other grounds whatsoever shall not allowed. Article 2 1. The Chamber regulates who is Hoogwaartse. 2. The Chamber regulates the admission and expulsion of aliens. 3. Everyone has the right to leave the country, except in the cases, by law if you're over 20 years and other micro nation lives the high words Waardse nationality denies Article 3 All Hoogwaartse are equally eligible for appointment to public service. Article 4 Each Hoogwaartse have an equal right members of the general representative bodies and to elect members of these bodies to be elected, unless prescribed by law limitations and exceptions Everyone shall have the right to submit in writing to the competent authority in Article 5 1. Everyone has the right to his religion or belief, either individually or in community with others, freely to profess, without prejudice to his responsibility under the law. 2. The law may in respect of the exercise of this right other than buildings and enclosed places rules to protecting the health, in the interest of traffic and to combat or prevent wanordelijkhed Article 7 1. Nobody needs to mind through the press or to reveal feelings prior permission prejudice to his responsibility under the law. 2. The law lays down rules concerning radio and television. There is no prior supervision of the content of a radio or television broadcast. 3. For revealing thoughts or feelings other than in the preceding paragraphs said means has no prior permission needed due to the contents, except his responsibility under the law. The law may give performances open to persons under sixteen measures to protect public morals. 4. The preceding paragraphs shall not apply to commercial advertisi Foreign RelationsEditEdit Our Contry Is Member Of The Micronatial Union our profile is http://micronationunion.webs.com/apps/profile/109616645/ But Have Realations Witch This Contries [1]Federal Republic of Narentia Independent Free Nation of Walton Doberman Island Republic Alburg Emmeria Kilan Federation Mouzilo Empire MilitaryEditEdit The Have 4 Parts Of The Army Hoogwardian Homefront Hoogwardian Opication Force Hoogwaardian Navy i[4]The Navy Jackis an defence army Hoogwardian People's Army Hoogwaardian Navy Hoogwaardian Invasion Of PlathalliaEditEdit Geography & ClimateEditEdit GeographyEditEdit The Only Borders twitce Our Country Is The Netherlands and grecce if you count west crete [5]map of hoogwaard''The country is divided into three provinces Capital city Head Province Plathallia Shadyvinkenstein remnants of the kingdom Shadyvinkenstein Climate[http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Republic_of_Hoogwaard?action=edit&section=10 EditEdit The predominant wind direction in the Netherlands is southeast, which causes a moderate maritime climate, with cool summers and mild winters. This is especially the case in places within direct proximity of the Dutch coastline, which sometimes are over 10 °C (18 °F) warmer (in winter) or cooler (in summer) than places in the (south)east of the country. and west crete have a tropical climate EconomyEditEdit ''The Economy Is Good CultureEditEdit Hoogwardian And Dutch And The Languwitch Is Hoogwaardian And Dutch And Greece The Curency Is The Hoogwaardian Gulden And Euro 2 Hoogwaarden Guldens = 1 € Media Hoogwardian state television Dutch TV Shows *Nederland 1 *Nederland 2 *Nederland 3 *TV West * The Website See also Wars Involding Hoogwaard Hoogwaardian Soccer Team [6]The Former terrotorry of Shadyvinkenstein [ incorporated By Hoogwaard] and the footbal staduim[7]Plathalla[8]The Capital Citty[9]countries that are recognised by hoogwaard Green countries that are not recognised by hoogwaard RedAdd a photo to this gallery External LinksEditEdit www.republiekhoogwaard.jouwweb.nl TriviaEditEdit Hoogwaard is an republic But have an crown in his coat of arms Hoogwaard is an ditatorship but but also have elements of democracy so you have Freedom of expression and of the press